


du er ikke alene

by TheGhostOfMe



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Identifying Marks - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Soulmate AU, man I seem to suck at coming up with tags, really fluffy most of the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfMe/pseuds/TheGhostOfMe
Summary: Even and Isak, Isak and Even no matter how you say it works, because they were meant to be with or without tattoos. Because love like theirs crosses worlds, and defies logic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there may be some grammatical errors because I suck at editing.  
> Warning: there might also be other errors because yeah I'm just shit at editing.

Even had always wondered what the words written across his wrist meant. Du er ikke alene, okay maybe he didn't wonder what they meant. He knew what they meant. What he didn't know was what they mean to him, to his soulmate.

He dated Sonja for four years because he liked her and because he didn't feel like he was in a big rush to find his soulmate he had years. And because she had had a mark for the first thirteen years of her life and then it had disappeared one day. She had told him the story and she said she had felt her heart breaking well the ink left her skin. Meaning her soulmate had died.

He had still loved Sonja on his first day at his new school, he had still loved her all way threw his first morning at his new school. And he still wanted to love her when he saw a boy wearing a red SnapBack backwards his light blond hair sticking out around the edges of it. He still wanted to love her when he saw the boy throw his head beck in a loud laugh that carried to Even’s table.  
He wanted to, he wanted to still love Sonja, love her the way she deserved and wanted but in the moment he knew he couldn't because his wrist the words written there that he stared at every night when he thought no one was looking were tingling.

He watched and he waited for the boy that he had learned was named Isak to notice him. He didn't mind waiting because he got to watch him. Watch him stand around with his friends, walk past him in the halls, never getting his locker open on the first go. He felt a little like a stalker but he always pushed that thought out of his head because Isak was Isak.

Even finally decided that watching just was not enough he had to talk to Isak. He just had to. And so he did, sure even he was not sure way he used the old take-all-the-paper-towels-out-of-the-dispenser-and-then-offer-him-weed trick but it had worked so who was he to complain.

But there were still problems like how he was still with Sonja, and how Emma the annoying first year was always hanging around. Or the much bigger problem did Isak know they were soulmates? Because if he did he didn't let on, sure he was awkward and shy but that could just the way he is and have nothing to do with Even being his soulmate. So Even was worried because maybe theirs would be a one-sided soulmate he knew it could happen, he’d heard stories about it.

But then Even broke into that house with Isak and they kissed and he knew that it he was not a one-sided soulmate. Isak was his and he was Isak’s. And it was perfect he told Sonja that he had found his soulmate and she had said she was happy for him. But he saw a little bit of her break because she had stood by him. And he was passing her over for someone else. Even had hugged her. And she had cried because she would never find her soulmate.

But then Isak had said that he didn't want mentally ill people in his life and Even had a moment of doubt what if Isak wasn't his soulmate and it was one-sided? So he had gone back to Sonja and he let her kiss him because they were both sad and they both needed someone to hold them.

Even tried to stay away from Isak, he thought that was what was for the best. But he couldn't, he couldn't leave the beautiful boy behind. So when Isak texted telling him to break up with Sonja he went running to Isak’s. And he was kissing him again and fuck he’d missed his so much. The taste of Isak, the smell, his beautiful angel with his crocked smile.

He’d woken up early, he felt happy. He didn't care that he will lose Isak when Isak finds out that he is sick. That his mind is sick. He lay there watching Isak, looking over his face and pondering where Isak’s tattoo was he had not seen it last night but he had been busy with other things so he may have missed it.

That weekend was amazing. They played FIFA and kissed. They watched movies and talked. He met Isak’s roommates, Noora who had interrupt what could have been there first kiss, Esklid who liked to take photos of them and make lewd jokes about what they did it Isak’s room. And Linn his favourite, they both knew what it was like to never want to get out of bed, too live inside your head and not like it in there.

He met Isak’s friends and found out that Isak had kicked them out when he had turned up at his door and that make him smile because Isak had chosen him.

They still didn't talk about if they were soulmates or not. Even got the idea that Isak didn’t like to talk about soulmates, so he didn't because he didn't care he was to happy to care. He was feeling on top of the world and it was because of Isak. (It was also because he had been forgetting to take his meds for a little while.)

He got that suite he knew what he was doing, he was going to have a night. A night to remember!

And if he had thought Isak was beautiful before he was amazed at how much more beautiful he was with his head thrown back, his mouth open gasping out Even’s name. It was perfect the moment he had wanted between them.

But then he was not with Isak he was alone in a cell, with someone else’s clothes and he was confused because where was Isak. And then he was crashing, falling from a high that was higher then high. And he wanted to land but he didn't because he just kept falling.

Isak didn't want to talk to him. He wanted to cut the tattoo that marked his smooth skin, to lose it forever the reminder of what he could have had if we was not fucked up in the brain. But he didn't because that was all he had left of Isak.

Even wanted to cry and scream but he couldn't because he voice had disappeared into the void of his thoughts, leaving him without it. He lay it bed thinking and sleeping and wishing the pain of everything would go away.

On Friday he got out of his bed and pulled on has many layers had his thin frame could carry. He felt safer that way, with more things protecting him from the outside world. He went to school, and was a little shocked to find the door open. He went to the bathroom where he had pulled the old take-all-the-paper-towels-out-of-the-dispenser-and-then-offer-him-weed trick. He looked over the plain, boring walls that had started it all. But really hadn't started anything because it started way before on the day he was born with the words written across his skin.

So he wrote out a text hitting send before he could question it.

Even stayed alone in the bathroom, his back against the wall. Not crying, or really wanting to just feeling the numb pain that hung around his body. When he got up the pain is still there weighing him down. It pushed him closer to the ground making him smaller.

Even watched his feet moving to the door that would lead him to the outside world again, he watched has they moved without him really thinking they should, they did. They felt heavy like he was wearing weights around his ankles.

Eyes were on him. Someone was watching him, he felt his tattoo that was still dark against his skin. He looked up.

And there he was. Isak. He was standing in front of him with his fluffy hair and green eyes. He walked forwards and then Even’s feet moved without him telling the to. Drawing him to Isak.

Isak cupped his face his thumbs moving over his cheeks, Isak touched him like he was going to shatter into pieces. Maybe he was.

Isak made Even look him the eyes, Even didn't want to because has soon has he did he would wake up from his dream, his dream of Isak saving him back. But he did because he needed to, because Isak wanted him to.

“Du er ikke alene.” Not whispered or yelled just stated quietly, so only Even could hear.

Even felt Isak’s lips, he tasted him. Relief washed over Even because Isak was still holding him, Isak was saving him back.

Even collapsed into the hug that Isak offered him. Soaking Isak in, soaking in everything about that moment. Isak asked if he wanted him to take him home or if he wanted to go back with him to his flat. Even found his voice long enough to tell him he wanted to go home with Isak. Isak smiled and Even tried to smile.

When they got to flat it was empty and Isak lead him to his room. Pulling off his hoodie and jacket off until he only had his boxers and black t-shirt. He felt guilty, Isak should not have to take care of him. Isak should never have to take care of him.

Even wanted to stay awake so he could sneak out once Isak fell asleep but Isak’s bed was soft and warm and Isak had pressed against his back making him warm. He could smell Isak, plain soap and old spice deodorant, and something flowery he thought it was Noora’s shampoo.

When he wakes Isak tells him that they are taking this slow, minute by minute. And that's all he needed because he wants to try, even with his brain telling him that it would fail and Isak would just end up hating him, he let Isak kiss him and make him feel loved. He let his tattoo tingle against the covers.

He sleeps and doesn't mind when he figures out that Isak has asked his roommates to look after him. They don't baby him or make him feel bad for being the way he is, they are just there reminding him that he is not alone.

At the Christmas party he walked in on everyone talking Magnus about how to talk to Vilde and he told him what really works forget the she’s the prey, he’s the predator bullshit. Isak jokes about wearing clothes when he asked if it was okay if Isak met his mother. And they kissed and Even felt safe right here in Isak’s life.

Later after the party is done, Even is lying besides Isak, Isak was brushing his fingers threw Even’s hair when suddenly Even asked “what is your mark Isak?”

Isak smiled, like he had been waiting for Even to ask. He turned so his back was facing Even, he brushed his hair off his neck. Even can see the words written right below Isak’s hairline, in Even’s messy handwriting. Jeg redder deg tilbake, Even smiled because it was that simple.

“But I would save you back even if my tattoo said something different.”

Even and Isak, Isak and Even no matter how you say it works, because they were meant to be with or without tattoos. Because love like theirs crosses worlds, and defies logic.

They simply always save each other in one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so don't judge me to hard.  
> And also I don't speak Norwegian so if I have butchered your language please tell me.  
> Comments and kudos are great so feel free to leave them.


End file.
